Tankenstein
Tankenstein is a powerful shape-shifting mechanical entity used by Astronema, he serves as the primary antagonist of the penultimate episode of Power Rangers in Space " A Line in the Sand", excuding the three minor monsters that appears in the two-part series finale episode of Power Rangers In Space ''and the entire Zordan Era, "Countdown to Destruction", he is Astronema final monster to fight the Power Rangers, and is the final monster of the entire Zordon Era as a whole. Character History He was a Humvee that tracked down and hunted the Power Rangers. When it found them, it ran them over and teleported them to a desert with its energy beam, resisting their blasters and weapons. It found a formidable opponent in Zhane's Galactic Rover, who destroyed him. Astronema then ordered the Satellasers fired, and Tankenstein reconstituted. When grown, he took a robot form and the Rangers summon the Mega Voyager to battle this monster, it was more powerful then any monster to be fought by the Rangers and he badly damage the Mega Voyager, but with the last of its strength, it jump-punched Tankenstein, took his sword, and stabbed him in the face, causing him to grab the Mega Voyager and lift off high above the city. Tankenstein exploded in a massive fireball in the sky, taking the Mega Voyager with him. The Mega Voyager was destroyed, however the Rangers managed to survive. Personality In his Humvee form, Tankenstein doesn't have much in a way of personality, only speaking in motor roars. In his Robot form, Tankenstein is shown to be an arrogant droid who likes to boast how "invincible and powerful" he is, and thinks that he can not be stopped by the Power Rangers. He was also shown to be impatient to a fault as when the Rangers finally landed one good hit, rather than see the battle to its end, despite the fact he was winning, he immediately grabbed the Mega Voyager, flew into space with it held captive, and self-destructed with the intent of killing the Rangers (who survived, even though the Mega Voyager didn't). Powers and Abilities Being the final monster that Astronema summons, Tankenstein is one of the strongest monsters in ''Power Rangers in Space, and is one of the strongest and most powerful monster in the entire Zordon Era, he posses far greater strength then any of the monsters fought by the Rangers before hand, and can easily stand up to the Mega Voyager. Humvee Form *'Durability: '''Tankenstein can take multiple gun fires from the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Rangers Astro Blasters, the Pink Rangers Satellite Stunner and the missile fired from the Red Rangers Battllizer and not even get a scratch. *'Speed: Tankenstein can drive at high speeds in his Humvee form. ' *'Teleportation: Tankenstein can teleport to any location at will. *'Energy Lasers: '''From the blaster located on the top part in the front of the Humvee, Tankenstein can fire red energy lasers in rapid succession. *'Teleport Beam: From his headlights, Tankenstein can fire a red energy beam that can teleport his enemies into a desert-like area. *'Robot Mode: '''Tankenstein can transform into his robot mode. Robot Form *'Strength:' In terms of strength, Tankenstein is one of the strongest monsters in Astronema's army, being able to easitly overpower the Mega Voyager with ease. *'Armor:' Tankenstein is incredibly armored and can withstand a lot of attacks, even the Mega Voyagers Mega V3 Missile mode couldn't even make a scratch on him. *'Reformation:' If any parts of his limbs is destroyed, Tankenstein can grow in a new one. *'Flight:' Tanakenstein has jet thrusters under his boots to fly at high speeds, it was only use when he attempted to bring the Rangers down by grabbing the Mega Voyager and flying high in the sky and self-destructing himself. *'Eye Laser Blast:' Tankenstein can fire a green and white colored laser blast from his eyes. *'Self-Destruct:' As a final attempt to bring an enemy down, Tankenstein can cause himself to self-destruct in point blank-range at the enemy. Arsenal *'Sword:' Tankenstein is equipped with a huge sword that aids him in combat. **'Sword Beam:' Tankenstein can also fire a large powerful green colored energy beam from his sword. * '''Elastic Cord Shoulder Tentacles:' Tankenstein can launch cord-like tentacles from his shoulders to wrap his enemies with. ** Lighting Effect: Tankenstein can also electrocute the cords with green lighting to do major harm on the enemy as well. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Tankenstein is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. **His voice is almost the exact same as Elgar and Staroid . His voice sounds like Staroid (who already sounded like Elgar) but with a heavier echo effect added. Notes *Tankenstein is very similar to Goldgoyle, as they're both the final monsters to be summon by the main villain of that show, have arrogant personality of how strong they are, both monsters have jet thursters under their feet, both monsters have firepower, both have the ability to launch electrocution cords from their shoulders. Their also adapted from Sentai villains who would be the last opponents against their respective Sentai foes for the season, while in Power Rangers, they are the Final-Monsters-of-the-Week, albeit, stronger ones. **Despite their similarities, they are opposite in some way. ***Goldgoyle is a living monster with only one form, lacks any weaponry, has lighting beams for firepower, can absorb his enemies' attacks, manages to defeat not one, but two megazords at the same time and is defeated by the Rangers' weaponry. ***Tankenstein on the other hand is a mechanical monster that has two forms, has weaponry, has lasers for firepower, does not have the ability to absorb his enemies' attacks, only defeated one Megazord and actually self-destructed himself. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he isn't created from the main villain's ship. **Similarly, he is not a mecha that is operated by someone, but rather an actual monster who is able to speak. *Tankenstein name comes from the words Tank and Frankenstein. *He also sounds similar to Elgar as Derek Stephen Prince provieds his voice *Tankenstein's boots were later recycled for the alien criminal Parsnippity in Power Rangers S.P.D., where he was combined with the head of Deviot and the body of Mirai Sentai Timeranger villain Boribaru (unused in Power Rangers Time Force). See Also Category:PR Final Monster Category:In Space Monsters